The things that hides in the past
by HellwillcomeRobin
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki get's to help Watari with his new case about mysterius death's. The case has something to do with a boy that is from both Hisoka's and Muraki's old lives. I suck at summary.
1. Intro

Hi! First thing: This is my first story I uptade, please be nice and reviwes.

Second: This story is completly taken from samkin-lone-senshi, father and son. So please before you delete this story, let me atleast explain.

It all started for about three years ago, then my friend and I got inlove with YnM. She loves that manga and started to read fanfic. My friend also love WK, and when she read that story for many years ago, she fell in love (okey maybe a little overrejacetd). But anyhow. She believes I can write and asked me for about a half year ago to contiune the story myself. Because samkin haven't uptadet it for, I don't know for how many years, and she would really love to read what going to happend. But it the only the ide I have stolen from samkin. Not the hole story, but the first two chapters might be wery like the original story, only I have changed a little and hadded some things.

So yes, I am a thief. But please don't be mad. I just hope I have writing a good story here that my friend any others will enjoy.

And samkin-lone-senshi. If you read this, please don't be mad (not on me, but friend you can hate all you want) I only contiuet this story because i think the origianl story is a great ide and me myself hoped for a while that you would contiue the story.

Third: I own nothing. And all responses are adored. Hope you like it.

* * *

**The things that hides in the past**

**Chapter 1:**

"Excuse me, but are you Dr Muraki?"

A woman with black hair asked as she stood with a black box in her hands in the Tokyo hospital corridor. She wore a long, dark coat and sunglasses. Like she was on the run from someone and didn't want to be recognized.

Muraki raised an eyebrow as he looked at woman for a moment and then nodded silently.

"I got something you need to see. But in private." She said and raised the box in her hands up a little.

Muraki frowned and looked at the box. "I'm sorry. But I have patients to take care of." He said nonchalant and walked pass the woman. But stopped when he felt her hand grab his arm in desperation.

"Please." She begged "It's very important that you see it now. It will only take five minutes."

Muraki sighed. He was supposed to look at Mr Okamoto before his surgery that he was going to have tomorrow. But there was something in her voice, except desperation, that he recognized. Mr Okamoto could wait, Muraki thought.

"I understand" Muraki said and took her hand off his arm and led the woman in to his office.

"And what exactly is it you want me to see?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

The woman didn't answer. She putted the box at Muraki's desk and silently backed away from it. Muraki started to search the box which in held some paper files and a tape with the title: Subject 09 age 7, 10 and 15.

"How did you manage to get this?" He asked and looked at the way the woman had stood before, only to see that the woman was gone and the door was open. Stunned, Muraki stood there for a moment, looking at the box.

**XXX**

Muraki sat in his car driving fast home. The way home seemed longer than it used to be. After the strange woman had left, with the box in his care, Muraki had told a nurse that he would leave and asked her to take care of his patients and only contact him if it was necessary.

After that he had hurried to pack is belongings, he took the box too his car and headed his way to his penthouse. The ride seemed longer than usual. When he finally was home, he decided to watch the tape first. He found the player and started it.

The TV screen showed an empty white room with only a chair in the middle of it. Then a figure of a small boy with dark brown hair showed up and took a sit on the chair and looked down at his hands that were resting on his legs.

The boy looked to be in the age of seven and wore only a white shirt and pants.

"Okay, Nagi." A male voice heard from the background. Not visible for the cameras view to see who it was. "Let's do it again, shall we?"

The boy didn't answer.

Although Muraki couldn't see the boy's face, he had a strong feeling, that the boy's face expression showed sadness.

A long sigh was heard from the background. "You know, Nagi. If you don't cooperate, I have to talk to Dr Schwarz about it" Said the same male voice.

The boy still didn't do any signs of movements or to talk.

Everything was quiet, suddenly chairs started to fly around the boy. The boy looked directly in to the camera, his eyes was glowing red.

A Scream from a woman was heard in the background "Nagi, stop this!"

The screen went suddenly dark, but then showed again the same room and boy, only now a little older, sit in the same position as he had before, in the middle of the room on the chair.

Muraki turned the TV off. He took up the paper file and started to read. Muraki looked down at a photograph and the name of the boy, which was from the tape.

Name: Naoe Nagi (real name Muraki Kazuha)

_Naoe Nagi? What?_

Birth: June 12 1989

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Brown

Blood type: A

Birth mother: Unknown

Birth father: Unknown

Muraki read the whole file until he putted it down. His eyes darkened in fury "How dare they!?"

**XXX**

The same afternoon, in Meifu. Watari sat in his laboratory working with his new case.

Not only did this case give Watari many days of overtime, it also gave him an annoying headache.

Luckily for him, he had got permission from Koen and Tatsumi to get help from Hisoka and Tsuzuki on this case.

They were about to start in the next morning. But still Watari was stuck in this case. He didn't know how to this case could be possible. All those mysterious deaths that were just keep showing up. And the spiritual energy that just was disappearing. No if it made any sense.

The only clue he had got, was a name. That he would ask Bon and Tsuzuki next day, to check it out.

* * *

First chapter. Kind of short i know, but I promise the second will be longer.=) Please review!


	2. Lies from the past

Hi, second chapter up. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, not even the beging ide to this story. So please don't judge me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lies from the past **

Muraki sat in the tall wing back chair, in his study room.

In his hands he held one of the file that was in the box. He had read it three times. It was dark outside the window. The clock was almost at midnight. Muraki sighed.

He got up from the chair and dropped the file on his desk as he drew out a cigarette and lit it. A flash of irritation and anger crossed Muraki's features, when he though on what had happened those days, for many years ago.

Flashback 1993:

_"Oto-san?" A voice came from the door opening. Muraki looked away from his paper work and saw his son come in to his study room._

_"What is it?" Muraki asked is son as he walked to him went down on his knee to see his son better. His son's dark brown hair and blue eyes made him look so much more as his mother. The boy looked at his father with a sad disappointed look. Muraki smiled at him and let his fingers go through the boys brown hair._

_"Are you very sad that I'm going to be gone these weeks?" Muraki asked as he continued to caress his son's hair. The boy still didn't answer._

_"Are you angry with me?" He asked and smiled at him. He knew Kazuha wasn't mad at him. His son was never angry with him._

_"No." the boy answered in a low voice. "I just really don't want you to go."_

_"Kazuha." He lifted his son's face, so he could see his eyes. And placed his hands on the small child shoulders. "You must let me work, ok. It will only be two weeks. So promise listen to your tutor, and do your lessons and I will bring you something special."_

_The boy nodded silently._

**_xxx_**

_The week went slowly on the boat for Muraki. The heart operation on the girl had gone better than he had planned. He walked off the boat and found a man looking, frantically for him. He blinked and noticed that it was the tutor he had hire to look after Kazuha. The tutor looked scared and it saw that he got a relief when he saw Muraki. _

_"Dr Muraki, it's your son. Something happened at the mansion, after I left and now he refuses to leave his room." _

_Muraki pulled the man to his car and they drove to the mansion._

**_xxx_**

_He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He knew about his son's power and how he was unable to control them. Muraki dashed into the house. Then he saw what have happened. The butler's dead body lay at the base of the stairs. The death cause seemed to be broken neck. Muraki hurried to his son's room. One of the servant ladies was banging on the door, screaming to his son to calm down. _

_When the woman saw Muraki she said "I can't calm him down, Mr Muraki. He seems really upset." Muraki looked at the young woman whom seemed frighten. He gave her a pat on her shoulders and told her to leave. After she had left, he knocked on the door._

_"Kazuha?"_

_No answer._

_Slowly, he opened the door. Inside the room books and toys was flying around, He saw his son sit on the floor beside his bed. He noticed a long gash on his son's ear._

_"Kazuha!" Muraki headed toward his son. Things was flying around the small child, who hided his face in his knees. Small sobs came from the boy. When he finally reached his point he laid his hands on Kazuha`s shoulders._

_"Kazuha, what happened? Are you ok?" Kazuha looked up. Muraki saw his small son stared at him with dark red eyes filled with tears._

_"I hate them!" Kazuha growled "It wasn't my fault, it was an accident, I swear." The boy continued to sob as his father inspected the gash. The gash looked deep and he was bleeding a lot. "You mean Magasa?" Muraki said and inched a little closer to his son and putted his sons head on his shoulder. "I can't keep doing this, Kazuha-chan" Muraki sighed. "I can't take you whit me nor can i leave you alone" The boy continued to sob. Suddenly Muraki felt something struck into his eye._

**_xxx_**

_Muraki knew it was nothing to be done with his eye._

_He sat in his office meddling with his mechanical eye. The eye was a little off colure from the regular eye, bet it seemed fine with that he could see with it because it was custom made. He looked over to his son who was sitting on a small chair playing quietly with a card deck._

_"How can I discipline him when his powers are out of control? It isn't his fault." He thought as he watched his son playing. Suddenly the door opened and a man with grey hair, probably fifthy years old, walked in. _

_"Excuse me but are you Dr Muraki?" The man was wearing a suit and looked at Kazuha, as he started too smiled and then turned his head to look at Muraki._

_Muraki gave the man a cold look. "Yes I am! And who might you be?" He asked and rose from his chair and walked to the suited man._

_The man's smile went wider. "I apologize, my name is Schwarz Yu. I'm from The Rozen Kreuz School. I'm very pleased that we heard about your son's gift." Muraki blinked at him_

_"I made no mentions of this over the phone. How did you know?" Muraki noticed that another man, with black hair walked in the room. The man seemed to be in his middle twenties, and was dressed in a white/light brown suit. There was something about this man Muraki recognized, but he didn't know what. Muraki looked at the black haired man "Do I know you from somewhere?"_

_"Brilliant boy you have there, Dr Muraki" The black haired man said and looked at Kazuha, who was still playing with his cards. "His telekinetic, am I correct?"_

_"He is."Muraki said and looked down at Kazuha. "Kazuha-chan, go and play in the library. I got to take care of this meeting."_

_The young boy looked up at his father and silently got up with the card deck in his hands and ran off down the hallway toward the library._

_"I'm quite busy, so get to the point of this visit!" Muraki said in a harsh voice as he sat down in his chair. Schwarz smiled as he took a set in front Murakis desk. He turned to look at the man with black hair. "Crawford, go and wait outside, will you." The man known as Crawford, nodded and walked out the room and closed the door._

_"I am sure that you are aware of your son's power. And that if he doesn't get training, he might do something more than just kill one person. And I am sure that you also are aware of your son's life expectancy is short, as his powers can overwhelm and he will go into coma and die. Am I right?"_

_Muraki gave him a cold, evil look. "Yes, I am aware of my son's power and that he is a danger to himself and others. And you right, his power sometimes gets overwhelming and by that he is of unable controlling it. What I don't know is how your school and training could be any different from a dozen others."_

_"I will assure you that the school will and can help your son and his powers. Teach him skills he will use in his life. Also how to control it, so he even be able to live a normal life."_

_Schwarz looked with a concord look at Muraki. "Please consider this. It's your son's life we are talking about."_

_The two men talked about it for a long time in the room. Muraki consider the school and its conditions. It seemed so good; it seemed to be the best for his son._

Flashback end:

Muraki woke up from his thoughts when a wave of anger drew through him. He finished his cigarette in the ashtray. And took a vase from his desk and threw it at the wall and saw it smash into pieces.

He took up his cell phone and started to dialing. He was going to find his son and bring him back home. After that, he would find that Schwarz and make him suffer for what he had done. All this, in the tape, in the files. That had not been in their agreement. He heard someone pick up in the other end of the phone.

"Kokakuro restaurant."

"Oriya! I need a favor."

**XXX**

The clock was almost ten, when he entered the hospital and almost ran to the lobby.

_Damn! Why couldn't he wake me up when I didn't get up?_

He was late, he should meet his doctor at ten exactly. It hadn't helped that Schuldig hadn't woke I'm up before they should leave. He could hear is stomach growl for food, as he remembered that he forgotten to eat breakfast.

When he reached the lobby he asked one of the nurses.

"Excuse me, but I have an appointment with Dr Ozaki. Do you know where his office are?

The nurse looked at Nagi in confusion. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any doctor with that name. Are you sure you have the right name?"

Nagi frowned. "What? But I have an appointment with Dr Ozaki at ten."

The nurse smiled a little and started to tap on the computer. "Let's se. What's your name?"

Nagi sighed. He was going to be late only because a nurse didn't seem to know the hospitals employees. "Naoe Nagi"

The nurse taped the name on the computer. "Oh, I see here that you have an appointment at ten, with Dr Muraki."

"Muraki?"

_Did Crawford get the name wrong?_

"Yes, his office is down the hall, too the right. Would you like me too show you?"

Nagi nodded. The nurse walked past the lobby desk and walked toward the doctor's office, with Nagi followed after.

She opened the door to the doctor's office and showed Nagi the examination table.

"Dr Muraki is not here yet. But you can sit here and wait until he comes, he should be here at any minute now."

Nagi took off his bag and jacket and putted them on the hat racket. "Thank you." Nagi said as he sat down on the examination table. The nurse smiled as she closed the door and left.

* * *

So, how did you like it? Bad? Good? Shit work? Yes I know this chapter was full of Muraki and Nagi, but there are people who loves them. Bye the way the third chapter should come up soon. Have a nice day and join the ride to hell.

P.s. Those who haven't figure it out yet. The menings i spell like _this, _is thoughts from the person that it starts after **XXX. **Hope you understand. =)


	3. Meeting

Hi, another day in hell and another chapter. Have fun.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Not even the original ide to this story. (sobs)

* * *

Murakis hands trembled when he saw the patient face. A boy, fifteen years old, wearing a dark school uniform was sitting on the examination table. The boy was practical a younger version of himself at that age. Exception for the dark brown hair and eyes.

_Kazhua?_

The boy looked out the window. When he noticed someone else was in the room, he turned his head and looked at the tall man. Which he first thought was some kind of angel look alike. Not only was the man dressed in all white but also his hair and eyes had some silver/metallic colors that shined from the sun light that came in from the window.

"You must be my new doctor." The boy said and reached out his hand to introduce himself.

_Don't you remember? Who I am?_

Muraki woke himself up from the shock and took the boys hand. "Yes, I'm Dr Muraki."

To let go of the hand was harder than he had thought, but finally released it. Hoping that the boy didn't had noticed that his own hand had been shacking.

"And you must be Naoe Nagi?" Muraki looked at the desk that had four different pill bottles on it. "This is your medications?" He asked and lifted one of the bottles.

Before he could read the descriptions on the bottle, the boy said in a carless voice "Those was given for the tremors."

"Yes, I see you are epileptic. And these are for?" Reading the rest of the bottles. "These two are for your headaches and this is for your appetite, because one of the medicines suppresses it."

The boy nodded as he took the three bottles the doctor gave him.

"What about the fourth?" The boy asked and nodded at the bottle which was still on the table.

"Oh, I would like you to stop taking those pills. I think it's unnecessary for you. He said and gave the boy a smile.

"Beside I would like to take some blood test on you."

The boy blinked and frowned. "Today?! I'm sorry but I thought this was only a regular check out."

"Yes, but I always like to have new tests from my new patient's when I get there cases."

The boy scratched himself on the back of his head. "Someone is waiting for me at the parking lot and I told them I wouldn't take too long in here. Can we do it some other time? I really have to go."

The boy jumped of the desk and shoved the medication in his bag, which was hanging on the hat racket. Muraki scowled when he saw the boy prepare himself to leave, he didn't want the boy to go. But there was nothing he could say too keep the boy from leaving.

"Sure, I can book you same time next week. "If you would like?" Muraki said as he saw the boy put on his jacket. The boy looked unsure about the question.

"I have to talk to my guardian about that. Goodbye doctor Muraki!" The boy said without looking at the doctor and went to the door.

"Goodbye Ka...Nagi!" Muraki said as he saw the boy leave. He looked out the window and saw over the parking lot. After a couple of seconds he saw the brown haired boy get in a black car, which slowly drove away.

**XXX**

Nagi sat in the back seat and looked out the window. He saw Schuldig turn his head to look at him.

"So, how did it go? Did he asked a lot of questions like the other doctors of your?" He asked and looked at Nagi with an evil grin. Enjoying that the boy hated his hospital visits, but had to go through them anyway.

Nagi continued to look out the window. "No, but he did take away one of my pills. The one for my mood." He sighed.

Schuldig snorted "Who is this new doctor anyway?"

"Dr Muraki."

**XXX**

In Mifu, the underworld it was summer and the sun was shining. As usual, Tsuzuki had been late for work and had now a long talk with Tatsumi, about the importants, to get up in the mornings and not be late for work.

Hisoka sat on his desk drinking coffee, looking over to his partner's desk and saw a file on it.

Hisoka figured out that have to be there new case. He took the file and opened it. He stopped breath for a moment as he saw the picture of a boy he had knew when he still was alive.

_"Flashback"_

_He had been in a hospital bed doing nothing, as he always had done the last few months._

_The sun was shining outside. He felt better today, he could even sit up in his bed._

_Something that never usual happened, because his disease that gave him large pain to his chest. Suddenly he heard some nurse coming in the room. He turned his head and saw a boy, probably only one or two year younger than himself, get driven in a wheelchair by a nurse. The nurse talked joyfully to her new patient, who just sat there and didn't seem to listen to her. Hisoka recognized the nurse. She had also talked to him very much when he first arrived to the hospital._

_"I hope you feel better now, Nagi." She said and drew out on the i, to make it sound cuter._

_The boy didn't seem to care more and less, he just looked out the window deep in his thoughts. The boy turned his head and when he saw Hiskoa, his eyes grow big, like he seen a ghost. Hisoka got shocked. Had this boy seen him before? He though. No, if he had I would remember it._

_Suddenly the nurse stops talking and hits her head. "Oh, I forgot your journal, Nagi. Wait here and I go and get it."_

_After the nurse left the room, the boy named Nagi, sat up in his chair and a glass from the table flew right into his hands. Hisoka stared. How did he do that?_

_The boy gave Hisoka a cold look. "I don't like when people stare at me!" The boy muttered._

_"You're like me aren't you?"_

_"What do you mean?" Hisoka asked angrily and stared at the younger boy. "I'm nothing like you!"_

_"I suppose not exactly like me." The boy said quietly. "But not everybody can feel people's emotions or make things fly when they think about it."_

_Hisoka was stunned. The boy walked to the bed next to Hisoka, and sat down._

_The boys look didn't seem cold or angry anymore, more like relaxed and curious._

_"I'm Naoe Nagi!" He said and reached out his hand introduce himself._

_Hisoka looked at the offering hand, wondering if he would take it or not. "Kurosaki Hisoka."He said without take the hand. "And I prefer not to shake hands, sometimes I can't handle my powers and I see more then I should."_

_Nagi took away his hand and smiled. "So, you do confess that you have powers that you are like me?"_

_"Like what?! A freak?" Hisoka said angrily, and saw the boys smile disappear._

_"You know" The boy continued. "Most people don't confess that sort of things. They try instead to hide it and lie to themselves and others that they are normal. Like everybody around them. Well, almost everybody "Nagi said and smiled again._

_Hisoka wanted to stop this conversation about their powers._

_"What are you here for?" he asked the young boy, who know looked up at the ceiling. Damn, can't this boy stop looking around all the time?_

_"I had a seizure. Sometimes my powers are also too much for me to handle. When my powers become too much for me, I start shaking. I can't control myself and things start to fly around. The doctors believe that I have epileptic, but I'm not so sure" The boy looked now at Hisoka. "And you?"_

_"I have a disease, the doctors doesn't know what it is."_

_Suddenly the nurse comes in again with the journal in her hands. "Nagi! How did you get to the bed? You shouldn't walk after the operation."_

_End of flashback:_

Suddenly Hisoka was called away from his memory and noticed that Tsuzuki stand behind him.

"How's it going, Hisoka? Is that our new case?" He said and took the file from Hisoka`s hands.

"You should know it was on your desk." He said angrily and looked at Tsuzuki, who looked through the file.

"Oh, yes Watari told me earlier..." Tsuzuki stopped talking and stared in the empty air.

"And?" Hisoka said impatiently and shook his partner.

Tsuzuki waked up from his dream world and smiled at Hisoka "Oh, sorry. I was so late I forgot to eat. What do you say about some apple-pie?"

"Tsuzuki! The case! What did Watari said?"

"Something about that the boy had high spiritual energy and was somehow involved in some death cases around Watari's area."

"Involved how? Was he the killer? Or a victim? Does Watari know about his powers?"

"I don't remember so much, I was too hungry to listen. But we can ask…wait! What do you mean, does he knows about his powers?"

Hisoka got worried. What have happened to Nagi? He needed to know. "Never mind now, I tell you later" Hisoka said as he took his partners arm and ran from the office to the living world. "Soka wait!" Tsuzuki said and looking at his partner. "Aren't we going to eat first?"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Is it all crap, or what? Need to know. So, please R.R. And for the next time, have a nice trip too hell with me! =)

By the way, if you don't review I might come to your house and steal all your chocolate. =)


	4. Finding school

My shortest chapter ever. But I hope you will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I own no character or the original story.

* * *

Finally in the living world, with many complations from his hungry partner and questions from many people about the way, they finally found Nagis School.

Hisoka stood across the street to the school, in a dark alley with his partner, whose stomach was growling. And telling Tsuzuki how he had known their new case, didnt get things better.

"We can't take this case, Soka. We suppose to spy on him, which is really hard if a person he thinks is dead do that."

"I know" said Hisoka a looked at the school. The clock was only twelve and most of the schools ended at two or three a clock. But he didn't want to miss a chance to talk to Nagi.

"But please, do this for me. Just until I know why Nagi, is in this case."

Tsuzuki signed "Fine Hisoka, but just until we get back to Mifu, then we ask Tatsumi to sign us to another case. Beside what did you mean with if Watari knew about Nagi's powers?"

Hisoka didn't answer to that question. He wasn't sure how he was going to answer.

Instead he gave some money to Tsuzuki and told him to buy something to eat. Which led Tsuzuki into other thoughts on what he would buy?

**XXX**

An hour went by. Hisoka was still watching the school from the ally. And not surprised, Tsuzuki had still not come back from his, buy food mission. In one way Hisoka was glad for that. It meant he would be free from Tsuzuki´s questions about his knowing about Nagis powers.

Suddenly a black car pulled in front of the school and a brown haired boy, in school clothes jumped out of the car. It was Nagi. He watch as Nagi goes to the driver's window, who roll down the window and see the driver speak to Nagi. He wasn't able to see who the driver was, but he heard Nagi say"I understand, I will transfer soon."

The driver rolls up the window and drives away, leaving Nagi to go to the school entries.

This was his chance, Hisoka thought and without thinking clearly. Hisoka run up behind Nagi in the school corridor, takes his arm and pulled him in the nearest room he could find and closed the door, so fast that Nagi didn't have a chance to react.

The room was an empty, dark class room, full of empty chairs.

"What a hell are you doing..?" Nagi blinked when he saw who it was who had grabbed him.

"Hisoka?" He said and looked shocked at Hisoka, who just stood in front of him with, is normal glare.

"No way, but you dead!"

"I know!" Hisoka answered and tapped his foot. Nagi was about to say something when Hisoka interrupted him. "There is something I need to talk to you about. But please don't get to shocked and get a heart attack. Because..."

Hisoka stopped talking, opened the door a little and grabbed some figure that was standing outside the door.

**XXX**

Tsuzuki was looking for his partner. He hadn't been gone for that long, had he?

When he had returned from the store, the ally was empty. Where could he be? Tsuzuki though as he took up a donut and started to eat. The school? Maybe a teacher though Hisoka was a student who tried to skip classes and dragged him inside?

Hisoka wasn't so strong and he was short, so that could be an option. Tsuzuki took a deep breath as he went toward the school entree. The school corridor was quiet and empty. He walked a little forward, when he felt two hands grabbing his coat and pulled him into a room.

"Hisoka?" He said as he saw his partner look angry at him.

"Baka! It did take you long to buy something to eat."

"Well, ye. It what troublesome, because they had so many things to choose and…"

Tsuzuki noticed that a boy stood behind Hisoka. It didn't take long before Tsuzuki realized it was the same boy in there new case.

* * *

Ye, ye. I know short chapter. Next will hopefully be longer.

By the way. You who have read the original story, in this story Hisoka and Tsuzuki dosen't know that Nagi is Muraki's son. I changed that to make it more intresting.


	5. Finally it goes on

Hello! Have nothing to say about this chapter. Hope you all will like it!

Sorry for the bad Spelling and plot.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a shit... yet.

**Warnings: **Stolen plot, bad Spelling, blood, kidnapping and more.

* * *

Nagi stood there, stunned.

_Hisoka? Alive? But that couldn't be. He died just a few days after I left the hospital! _

Nagi looked when Hisoka was arguing about something with a taller, brown haired man.

"Soka! You just can't take contact with our cases!"

_Cases? _

"It was necessary, or we never find out why he on our case"

_What case?_

"Besides, you promised me to help me with this, Tsuzuki."

"Well, yeah. But only, until we found out why he was on Watari's case. And you never said anything that we were going to make contact with him."

_What a hell are they talking about? _

Hisoka and Tsuzuki continued to argument what to do now.

"Hey, guys!" Nagi shouted

They both turned their head and looked at Nagi.

"What a hell is going on? Who are you?" He asked and pointed at Tsuzuki." And how are you still alive?" He pointed at Hisoka."And what or who is 'Watari' and this 'case'?"

"This is my partner, Tsuzuki." Hisoka said "And Watari is a person we work with in Meifu."

_Meifu?_

"Hisoka don't tell him! At least wait till we get to Meifu first!" The brown haired man said with panic in his voice.

Hisoka looked at his partner "Don't worry. I think Nagi can handle this. Beside it's probably easier to talk with him here, then in Meifu with Watari and Tatsumi."

Tsuzuki sighed. Maybe Hisoka was right. It would be a lot easier to talk with Nagi without having Tatsumi and Watari nagging on them for talking with their case, before got permission from the chef to do so. Beside, Hisoka was serious about needing help from Tsuzuki to find out, why Nagi was in that case about the really high spiritual areas.

"Fine! But we until only as much we need to, and then we go to Meifu."

Hisoka looked away "Ye, thanks" He said very silently. Trying to hide the gratefulness on his face.

They both now looked at Nagi, with serious looks on their faces.

_What a hell is going on?_

**XXX**

Hisoka was walking on the streets, with Nagi and Tsuzuki.

After had explained to Nagi about how Tsuzuki and he were still able to walk in the living world and what they did for a living, or something like that. They even had told him about the case they had on him, but they never mentioned what the case was about.

Tsuzuki thought it would be better to talk about that after they got contact with Watari first.

Nagi had been quiet most of the time; he didn't have so many questions. Which was a little odd, because how often do you meet two living dead people?

During the conversation, Hisoka though Nagi would ramble many emotions inside him. But he hadn't. Hisoka hadn't felt any emotion coming from the other boy.

Even if Hisoka usually didn't need to concentrate much to feel other people emotions, because it was often harder to keep them away. Other people's emotions usual flowed inside him against his will.

But even if he tried, he hadn't been able to feel Nagi's.

_How's that possible? When we first meet I could feel his emotions… but now. Nothing! Like he didn't have any. I have to tell Tsuzuki. _

But not when Nagi could hear. He didn't want to talk to Nagi to much about his powers, like they had in the hospital.

But then he hit his head. He still hadn't told Tsuzuki about Nagi's powers. That could complicate the case.

He wanted now to talk privately with Tsuzuki. But in some way he didn't trust Nagi. He had been acting to calm, when they told him about Meifu. Compared to others who first didn't believe them or got a little shocked.

But maybe, Nagi wasn't a person who showed his emotions to others. Maybe inside he was really worried. That could be true, because he wasn't able to feel his emotions.

Maybe HE didn't trust them.

_But then why willingly follow us to a hotel? And I still don't know why he is on the case._

**XXX**

Tsuzuki walked beside Hisoka and Nagi. He finally decided to call Watari and tell what happened and ask him more about the case. Watari should probably understand, he usually did.

_But, what about Tatsumi? _

He could only imagine how Tatsumi would react when he heard that, not only Hisoka had known Nagi before, that they even had made contact with him, without his permission. And told Nagi about Meifu and their employees.

_Wonder how many plays he will cut until he forgets that? Maybe he even doesn't find out. Maybe we can get the permission, before he finds out that Nagi knows? Yeah, that could work, right?_

He pulled out his cell phone and started to dial the numbers.

**XXX**

Watari sat in the lab when he saw Tatsumi come in.

"You haven't seen Kurosaki and Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked and scowled.

"Not since this morning, you know after you brutally yelled Tsuzuki's brains out for that he was late for work." Watari said, grinned unabashedly. "You shouldn't be so hard on him, you know."

Tatsumi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Oh, well maybe I was little too hard on him. But he has to understand the important with to come to work in time."

"Ye, ye. Why are looking for them, anyway?"

"I really don't have any reason. I just got that feeling for a moment ago that Tsuzuki had done something really… stupid. Do you have any idea, where he could be?"

"Well, it's almost lunch. Maybe they already had gone to the cafeteria, why don't you go and look there?"

Tatsumi frowned. "That… is a very good guessing. Tanks!" He said as he walked out the lab and went to the cafeteria.

Watari continued his paperwork about his case. For the last month's serial of strange things have happened around an area. People had died in strange accidents, long before there were supposed to die. All of the victims had nothing in common, except that all their deaths had been stamped as an accident. But the odd thing was not only the strange deaths, it was in every place their 'accidents' have happened there were also a strong spiritual energy, that disappeared fast after one of each the victims had died. The thing Watari couldn't get were that large spiritual energy came from. A demon wouldn't be possible; for the first most demons love blood and killing innocent's humans, it wouldn't take it's time to kill humans by killing them so it would look like an accident. Beside demons can't hide their spiritual energy and Watari was sure that this energy was too strong to belong to a demon anyway.

Watari was brought from his thoughts when he heard his cell phone. Watari laid down his papers and picked up the phone and pushed the talk button.

"Watari desu."

"Watari, it's me Tsuzuki. Hisoka and I are in the living world."

Watari grinned. "Great, have you found Naoe Nagi yet? Tatsumi was just here for a moment looking for you guys, He said he had a bad feeling that you would have done something stupid."

Tsuzuki's voice was now nervous. "Well… eh. We did find him and… promise you won't tell Tatsumi before we get there. But we kind of… took contact with him without Tatsumi's or the chief's permission."

"What?" Watari shrieked.

"And we told him about Meifu and that we are dead." Tsuzuki said quickly. "And Hisoka knew him from before. We need your help, please."

"Before what? Before he died?" Watari sad, with a slight panic in his voice.

If Tsuzuki and Hisoka had exposed them self to a living person that Hisoka had known before he died. This could be serious trouble for them both.

_Damn, Tatsumi for being right!_

Watari took a deep breath. "Okay, Tsuzuki tell me exactly what happened."

**XXX**

At the upper secondary school, a red haired man with a black coat was sitting in a black car. With the car window down, he looked at the school entrance, impatiently waiting for the boy to come out. The clock was almost three and the school day would end soon.

The red haired was irritated for being the boy's damn escort all the time to look after him.

He didn't know why Crawford had ordered him to look after Nagi. He would ask why him and why look after the boy, but Crawford seemed a little too angry to ask him about that subject.

He had been given the orders for a few days ago, to look after the boy and make sure he was not alone. Except when he was in school or with Crawford. But why had Crawford been so eager to have someone watching after Nagi all the time.

The boy hadn't been needed to be looked after before.

_At last_, Schuldig though when he saw people with school uniforms, started to walk out of the school entrance. Schuldig waited, looking if he could see Nagi there in the crowd. Finally he saw some familiar faces. Two school boy's that went in Nagi's class and used to hang out with. But he didn't see Nagi.

_What a fuck?_

Schuldig got out of the car and closed the car door with a heavy slam and walked faster toward the two boys and grabbed their arms.

"Where's Nagi?" He asked harshly.

The both boys looked terrified of him. Like it was a serial killer, with blood on his clothes and a chainsaw in his hand, that had grabbed them.

Schuldig let their arms go and looked at them annoyed, waiting for an answer. The boy's stood still, like there were waiting orders from a captain.

Schuldig sighed. "Well? Aren't you the guy's he hangs out with? Where is he?"

"Yes, but who are you?" One of the boys asked and looked at Schuldig suspicious.

"I'm his brother, now where is he?" He lied, hoping that the boy's would fall for it and tell him where Nagi were.

"Nagi doesn't have a brother." The same boy pointed out.

Schuldig that was getting angry for not getting an answer gritted his teeth. "Tell me where he is!"

"He hasn't been in the school all day. He had some doctor's appointment." The other boy answered nervously.

Schuldig turned away and walked toward the car. Didn't care that the two boys was standing still and stared at him.

**XXX**

Muraki walked up to the office were Crawford was employed, to make his intentions known.

His first plan was to find Kazuha and take him from that 'school' or whatever it seemed to be. His second target would be to find Mr Schwarz and make sure he would feel great pain, for that he had been lying to him. And that woman. How did she manage to get those files? And why did she give it to him? Whatever the cause it was, he would find out.

His first plan to find Kazuha was to find out everything about this 'Mr Schwarz' and the school. With help from Oriyi and his contacts it probably goes faster, than if he searched himself.

But when he had come to him as a patient on the hospital, he had been shocked. But his son didn't seem to recognize him. Why didn't he remember him? Had it gone so long, that his son had forgotten him? Or could it be something that they gave him, that made him forgot.

Muraki wanted to take some blood test on the boy, so he could see if they had but any drugs into him. But he was in a hurry and had to leave, too Muraki's despair. He had seen the car number plates and written them down. He then called an old friend to help him found out who the car belonged to and where there address here.

It hadn't taken long before he found out that the car belonged to a Mr Crawford. Muraki remembered him as the young man for nearly ten years ago, came in the same company as Schwarz, in his office.

Muraki knocked on the door that led to Crawford's office, when no one answered, he felt at the door knob and saw that the door was unlocked. He entered the office that seemed more like a living room in an expensive apartment. A man in a white suit and dark hair sat on the couch as he busily reads some papers. Crawford. The man looked up when he saw Muraki look at him.

The dark haired man grinned as he saw who it was.

"Dr Muraki!" He said as he laid the papers on the table. "Long time no seen." And gestured his hand to the couch in front of his own.

Muraki gave Crawford an evil glare as he went and sat on the couch.

Crawford continued to talk and gave a grin full smile at Muraki. "I knew you would come, sooner or later. But then, I never thought it would take ten years. Or that you would come as Nagi's new doctor."

Muraki glared evilly at Crawford. "His name is Muraki Kazuha." Muraki informed with a high anger and rage in his voice. "What have you done to my son?" He demanded to know.

"What are you talking about? They did actually what you and Mr Schwarz had in agreement." Crawford informed calmly.

"They?" Muraki asked irritably.

"Yes, they. The doctors and Mr Schwarz, who is no longer in our employ. That Nagi would get an education and help with his powers as he stayed and lived at Schwars School. And also help with his medical problems that seem to get much worse in some periods these days."

Muraki gritted his teeth. "His name is Kazuha. And the agreement didn't in hold anything that you could use him as an experiment for your private experiments. I come to take my son home; I'm not leaving him with a disgusting wretch, like you."

Crawford stopped his grin. "Coming from the man, who willingly handed him over to the Eszetta doctors. But then again, we were all taken by their lies. I must say I'm surprised that you were not in on it."

Muraki glared darkened at Crawford.

"And now, let's say Nagi is working for me. And I'm a little more of a rouge than a scientist or a doctor. That wants to test Nagi's powers every day. You see I care about Nagi, as you do. Isn't that why you took away one of his medications today, Dr Muraki?"

Muraki's rage was now off limits. Crawford was swimming in too deep waters.

_This insolent fool! _Muraki though as he used all of his will power, not to attack Crawford and snap his neck. He could easily kill Crawford there and now, but then, Crawford could still be useful to find Kazuha. And he decided not to express his anger on him, yet.

"So, you know about mine and Kazuha's meeting earlier today. So, would you mind telling me why he didn't recognize me?" Muraki growled.

Crawford smiled and leaned back a little. "Sadly, he doesn't know who you are. One thing that happened after you handed over Nagi to Schwarz and the Eszette doctors, his memories was taken from him."

Crawford smile only winded when he saw Muraki's eye get filled with rage. "But don't be angry about that, Dr Muraki. Do you really think he would get a better life with you? I know about the murders, some of them even get unsolved. Beside Nagi seems to like his job and I have no intention to leave him with you"

Muraki raised only his eyebrow when he heard that. "If you know about the murders, Crawford, you must know how dangerous I am!" He threatened and raised his voice angrily and stood up from the couch. And went to the door to leave. "I want my son!"

**XXX**

Moving slowly in the streets of Tokyo, crowds that passed by, while the two Shinigami's and Nagi walked to no particular directions. Nagi and Hisoka didn't say anything to each other during the time Tsuzuki was on the phone. Hisoka heard how Tsuzuki fast described to Watari what have happened.

Hisoka opened his mouth a couple of times, but didn't find any words what to say. Nagi didn't show any signs on talking. It looked like he was deep in his thoughts.

Finally, Tsuzuki closed his phone and was beginning to say something when a load stomach growled of hunger came from Nagi's stomach.

Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at Nagi in surprise. Not only was this shocking for Hisoka, which was only used to that his partner's stomach was the one who could growl like that. This was also the first sound Nagi had made after they left the school.

Nagi blushed and turned his face from the two shinigamis. "Sorry, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

Tsuzuki started to laugh. "That's okay. My stomach growl when it starts to get hung-" Tsuzuki stopped to talk when another load, hungry growl came from Tsuzukis stomach.

Hisoka gave his partner an exasperating look. "Hungry? Again? Tsuzuki you ate for about less than two hours ago!" Hisoka stated and a bit of irritation in his voice.

Tsuzuki pouted when he heard Hisokas complain, why his partner had to be the hungriest in Miefu. But then cheered up, and got a cheerful look came up on his face when he came up with an idea. "How about we go and eat something!"

Nagi looked at Tsuzuki and couldn't stop his emotions of being happy about that idea. He was hungry. Beside he wanted to ask Hisoka and Tsuzuki more before he decided to go with them to this 'Miefu' or not.

Hisoka sighed. "How can you think about food now? We're on a mission! Beside we need to get to Watari and ask more about the case."

"Come on Hisoka. Nagi is hungry too. Beside Watari said it would be best if we came later, after we had asked Nagi a few questions first." Tsuzuki gladly, pointed out.

Hisoka was silent. He did want to ask Nagi some question before they got to Miefu. And Watari had said it was the best if they came later.  
Nagi had still, didn't say anything.  
Tsuzuki's eyes started to sparkle. "Please!" he pleaded.

Hisoka let out a heavy sigh. "Okay."

"Yay!"

"But don't overrun your budget again. Tatsumi had almost a near death experience when he saw your last bill." Hisoka warned. As Tsuzuki grabbed the two boys and dragged them to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
